My BIG FAT GREEK Life!
by purplewings721
Summary: TLO SPOILERS/ REVISED Families are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy. Percy never payed attention to Hermes when he said that, but now as he goes through the stages of being a father, he's realizing just how right he was. Percabeth. R&R.
1. It Takes Two

**A/N: [LAST OLYMPIAN SPOILERS]  
Alright so here's a new story! This one's a PJO - one of those "10 years later" or "Family" stories. So I finally read the 5th book (WHICH WAS FREAKING AMAZING, by the way) and decided that I kind of needed to re-do this. Especially since Mr. Riordan decided to kill off Silena AND Beckendorf... and they had a VERY IMPORTANT role in the 'original' plot.**

**GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!**

**Ah, well I guess Katy Gardner will do.**

**Anyways, I thought this would be cute. This is probably gonna be a long one, because it'll span out through each of their kids lifetime (sort of). And yes each! Everyone gives them one or two kids and that's kind of boring... so they'll get three! Yeah may not seem as much of a difference, but trust me it is! Oh and it's a Percabeth obviously and there will be Percabeth moments in it throughout. So yeah. Here it is! Probably might not update this one in a while 'cause I've got other stuff to work on, but REVIEWS are really MOTIVATING!**

**:)**

*****Disclaimer: As Patrick Star once said **

**MY NAME'S NOT RICK!!!**

**lolz.**

**

* * *

**

I'm Percy Jackson, age 19 and son of the Sea God, Poseidon, Neptune even, but I just call him Dad.

Enter in my pregnant girlfriend, her crazy mom and flying books and you have my life right about now.

By the way her mom's the Goddess of Wisdom - you might know her as Athena. I know her as the psychopath that wants to kill me (but I wouldn't say that to her face).  
Which of course means that my girlfriend is the one and only Annabeth Chase. Yeah the one that's knocked up.

Why don't I start at the beginning?

--

You see, it was the 3rd year anniversary of the Fall of Kronos (take two) and the gods decided to throw this huge blow-out party on Mount Olympus. I should probably fill you in what happened after I saved the world, and what not.

Well, Annabeth and I started going out - like that wasn't obvious. Grover and Juniper got married about a month after the war, and then a second later Juniper got pregnant. I still find it hilarious that Grover married a tree, but their little tree goat baby Arby (short for Arbor, which means 'tree' in Latin) is even weirder. He's kinda cute though, when he's not pooping or whining. Annabeth is now 'BFFs' with Katy Gardner-Solace, who married Will Solace from the Apollo cabin. Oh yeah, ever since Annabeth and I got together, a whole bunch of demigods started pairing up.

Anyways, back to the party.

Why celebrate the third year, you ask? Well, three has always been a powerful number - 3 Fates, 3 Furies, the Big Three, etc.  
So, here we were partying, dancing and of course drinking. Mr.D (Dionysus) had special permission to make wine just for this occasion. And well, if you've ever had wine hand-made from a GOD, you'd know why everyone went a little crazy on it.

And you can just imagine what happened after that.

I think I remember seeing Grover dancing on the table Athena was eating at. I'm not 100% sure, but I think I might've even saw Tyson puking in Zeus's cup. Yeah well, nothing beats what Annabeth and I did. I'll let you guys fantasize about that.

At least I learned something out of that little experience. The first thing: a 6 letter word that starts with "C" and ends with "M". Yeah, use one if your gonna have some... fun. Second thing? Never, and I mean NEVER drink more than 3 glasses of god wine if you don't intend to have.. more fun.

Anyways, this is how I found out I was 'expecting'.  
Here I was, just hanging out with Grover, Nico and Tyson when all of a sudden I get this IM (Iris Message) from - guess who? Annabeth.

"Someone's in trouble" I heard Nico mutter as I kicked them out of the living room.

You see, I was supposed to be working on a resume for this teaching job that I wanted... well that's what I told Annabeth at least. Anyways, I turned back to where Annabeth was.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"WHAT?! Is that how you greet the mother of your child?!" she yelled.

I was pretty much speechless after that. I think I was even drooling a bit.

Once the shock wore off a bit, I intelligently asked, "How?"

Yeah, real smart.. I know. I think if she could've slapped me, she would've.

"Oh my gods, Percy! I know your head is full of kelp and everything, but you must have some knowledge on how babies are made." She rolled her eyes at me.

I felt heat rise to my face as I recalled, 'that night'. "Oh... well... what now?"

After rolling her eyes for the umpthmillion time, she started listing a ton of things "we" had to do. Of course, being a Wise Girl and all, she always had a plan.

And me, being a Seaweed Brain, wasn't even listening. Until she mentioned we had to break the news to Athena.

So back to where we are now. Athena is yelling my ears off about how 'irresponsible' and 'foolish' I was of getting her daughter into this situation. Like Annabeth had nothing to do with it either. As far as I'm concerned, it takes two to tango. But I didn't say that to her face.  
I said something more along the lines of, "It's not my fault!"

Smooth Percy.

Thankfully, Annabeth came to my rescue. "Mom, please. Calm down. It was an accident. If it makes you feel better, we can get married before anyone notices."

...

Huh?

"Um, Annabeth is that even possible?" Talk about a proposal. "Of course it is Perseus, but it'll have to be in the next month for it to pull off." Athena answered. And the two of them immediately started making the wedding plans.

This next month is going to be Hades.

--x--X--x--X--x--X--x--

"I SAID LILIES NOT ROSES!!!!" I heard Aphrodite yell at some poor daughter of Demeter. It was the day of the wedding, and there were still LOTS of things to be done. I fortunately got stuck doing balloon duty with Grover. Apparantly it was the only job (besides fountain duty) that Aphrodite trusted me with.

That's right Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, was our wedding planner. She's been obsessed with the idea of Annabeth and I ever since we were twelve, and practically threatened us that our 'love will die' if we don't put her in charge. According to her, we were the 'Modern Helen and Paris minus the tragic ending'. Anyways, the wedding is taking place at Camp, because she somehow managed to get the whole camp to help.

So flower duty was given to the Demeter cabin. Hephaestus kids were in charge of 'constructing the gazebo' and other things, Athena (and her kids) designed everything, entertainment provided by the Apollo cabin and Aphrodite put her kids in charge of making sure the bride and groom looked acceptable. Now Ares kids were the 'body guards' (not sure why we needed them, but Aphrodite said it was essential) and Hermes kids were given whatever else was left. The nymphs took care of food. And Chiron was the one marrying us off.

Yeah, you'd think we'd be ready with all of this help.. but of course there's always something that caused delay. This time it was something to do with the doves not knowing how to fly in right... To be honest, it would've been better if we just went to Vegas or something. But NOOOO, Athena said it would 'give away the fact that my precious daughter was unfortunately pregnant with a Kelp Head's child'.

Wonderful grandma she's gonna make.

--

So after everything was finally done, doves and all, the wedding finally was able to take place.

I was waiting nervously in my itchy tux, up at the front by Chiron and Grover, who was my best man. I looked out into the crowd, and couldn't believe how many people were actually there. Even the _gods_ showed up, except for Ares who 'had business to attend to'.

Sure.

He's just still not over the whole 'stabbing him in the heel' thing, but like I cared if he showed up or not.

Zeus' face was impassive, which I'm guessing he only came since I 'saved Western civilation from total destruction'. Hera looked just as stern, but that's cause she's still holds a grudge against Annabeth. Dad had a sort of misty eye look, which was from crying. Though what I'm not sure about is that if those were tears of joy or sadness, because I was marrying an Athena's kid. Athena was glaring at me from her seat, so I could tell she wasn't happy about this. Aphrodite however, was definitely crying tears of joy, which she wiped with a red silk handkerchief.

Mom and Paul were in the front row. Mom being your typical mom, was crying about how her 'baby was growing up so fast'. I found this ironic, since she had my new half-sister Helena (Lennie) on her lap while she was muttering that. And Paul just gave me one of those 'Paul-ish' winks.

Then the wedding march started to play, and suddenly I felt like I was going to hurl.

But when Annabeth started walking down the isle, it was like the pegasi that were stampeding in my stomach, just flew away.

She looked amazing by the way.

So, everything after that was pretty much a blur. Except for the part where I got to make out with Annabeth - that was awesome. The look on Athena's face was priceless.

Now the reception is something I'll never forget.

If the party at Mount Olympus was wild, then I don't know how to describe this one. It all started when Grover attempted to booty dance, as the Apollo kids played "Umbrella" by Rihanna. Oh, another thing I learned - satyrs don't hold their liquor very well. I made sure I only had 2 glasses of wine that night.  
Annabeth would never forgive me if I 'ruined the best night of her life'. So after the toast and dinner, I was on a strict Coke only diet.(I didn't trust the punch, after I saw the Stoll brothers hovering over it)

Memorable moments of the night:

Tyson accidentally kissing Clarisse after too many cups of punch.

Nico piggyback riding Michael Yew. (Which was hilarious, considering how short Mike was.)

Apollo singing (more like slurring) "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry. It sounded more like, "I-hissssssed-uh-huuuurrrrl-n-eye-iked-it"

Hades catching the bouquet.

Katy Gardner sneaking off with Will Solace into the woods... if you know what I mean.

Athena 'accidentally' falling into my awesome 10 ft deep fountain. (I swear I had nothing to do with it... *wink wink*)

and the major event of the night...

Having Annabeth all to myself.

...

Ok, so that was kind of sappy, but what else do you expect from a 'Just Married' man?

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so what do you think? I know it's been a while, but I had to wait for the 5th book to come out and then I had to revise this. So how do you like it?**

**Fly on,**

**purplewings721**


	2. The Silent Victims

**A/N: So here's chapter two! It didn't need to be as revised as the first, just some few tweaks here and there. Something you guys need to keep in mind when reading this story is that there are going to be lots of time gaps. What I mean by that is that maybe chapter 11 will be 5 years after chapter 10. That sort of thing. That way the story won't seem like it's dragging. Eventually I will have add some OC's in here, like the kids of other campers to be the friends of their kids. Yeah, it's kinda cliche but it works. Anyways, here's the chapter!**

*****Disclaimer: NOOOOOOPPPE!**

**

* * *

**

Here's a little advice to all you guys out there - SLEEP IS YOUR BEST FRIEND. Treasure it.

I'm sure all of you dads or soon-to-be-dads know what I'm talking about. The smallest thing could have you sleeping on the couch for a week, and that could throw your back out for a month. Plus, you never know when you have to wake up in the middle night to drive to the nearest convenient store to get who knows what your wife is in the mood for.

Seriously, coffee is something you want to invest in when your expecting. Instant is best, since it's ready for anything hormone-overloaded women throw at you.

As you can see, this whole Annabeth being prego thing isn't really working out for me. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited about having a little Percy JR. on the way (it WILL be a boy) and I definitely don't regret... that night. Still, why'd it have to be 9 months of torture?

At least I have mom and Paul here to help me out. Yeah, we're still living with my parent(s), is that a problem? You see, it's one of those consequences you get when you knock your girlfriend up at 19. All you can afford with your measly pay check are doctor appointments, maternity clothes, and weird food combinations. So it helps to not have to pay for rent and (real) food. Plus there's free laundry, which is something greatly needed.

We'll eventually get a house, once I get that teaching job I applied for. Yeah, yeah - what's a dyslexic ADHD kid like me doing trying to get a teaching position. Simple, you're garunteed 3 months vacation, health insurance and I get to teach my favorite thing in the world - Greek Mythology. Well, technically it really isn't mythology but you guys get my drift.

Plus Chiron asked me (more like ordered) to apply for this job, in order to keep an eye out for more half-bloods. At least Annabeth's career is more rewarding. See, she was given the job to 'redesign Olympus' which means she'll be getting a HUGE paycheck, but she's on maternity leave so she hasn't been able to start.  
So for now, we'll have to settle on my salary as a pooper scooper at the local aquarium. Ok, so I do more than that and being around water for 6 hours a day isn't **that** bad, but still. You'd think they'd pay you more than $7 an hour.

So where am I now in life?

Well, it's 2 AM and I'm trying to sleep on the old couch. You see, Annabeth and I got into a disagreement earlier. What about? Trying to pick a name. Cliche, I know. And it's only been two months - her stomach's still as flat as ever.

You see, she has this weird illusion of our child being a girl. I mean come on, the first child is _always_ a guy! It's like statistically proven and everything. It said so on BabyNames. com. Which was, by the way, the site we were looking at when all of this happened. But you know, for the sake of trying to keep peace in our home I played along with the whole 'girl thing'.

--

_"Of course it's going to be a girl! I can just feel it" Annabeth yelled._

_"How can you feel what the gender is?"_

_"Mother's intuition, duh."_

_"Yeah right! Anyways, if it is a girl her name will be Ariel. Like the mermaid."_

_"Who wants to be named after a Disney character? Her name is going to be Sofia. It means 'wisdom' in Greek."_

_To be honest I actually like that name, and we were trying to stick to a Greek theme. And besides it could've been worse. She could've named her Athena or something. Even if we were trying to avoid naming our kids after the gods. But I wasn't going to admit that._

_"Well, don't you think that'd be a better middle name?_

_"Ariel Sofia Jackson. Well, what if she can't say her R's right? It'd end up sounding like Aweil. No. We are not naming her that."_

_"What if she has a lisp? Thofia? I don't think so."_

_"She won't have a lisp, she'll be too smart for that."_

_"But she's not smart enough to pronounce her R's?"_

_"Are you saying our baby's going to be retarded?"_

_..._

_What?_

_"Of course not! That's not what I meant."_

_"Oh, so you're calling me retarded! That's it, you're sleeping on the couch!"_

--

So here we are. Those hormones kick in real fast. Why couldn't they be more of the loving kind. Like, you know, they cry every time they see their handsome husband. Jeez, who came up with all of this human anatomy anyways?

"Percy?"

I looked up, and saw my mom standing in the doorway of our, more like her, living room.

"Hey mom."

"So what was the fight about this time?"

And so I told her the whole story. About how we couldn't agree on a name, or how Annabeth thinks I called her retarded. And get this - she agreed with her!

"Well honey, to name your daughter after a cartoon mermaid may not be the best idea."

"But it's a mermaid! How can you be on her side after everything she's done to me? I'm your son!"

"And she's your wife."

Alright she got me there. And maybe I was being a bit whiney. Still - your mom should at least stick up for you... I bet Paul would be more understanding. Girls don't get the torture guys have to go through during pregnancy.

Seriously, I mean yeah you have to look like a whale for 9 months and having to poop out something the size of a watermelon. And there's the whole morning sickness thing (thankfully Annabeth hasn't had that... yet) but they get to buy new clothes. I would know, I have to pay for it. And isn't shopping every girl's dream? And they get to eat whatever they want and not worry cause they can just say they're prego.

I mean, girls really don't have it that bad as they say they do. It's the guys who are the silent victims.

...

I should write a book.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Why don't you guys review! And remember, flames only AFTER the 3rd chapter!  
**

**Fly on,**

**purplewings721**


	3. Mr Percy Jackson

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter. Here's a warning to all you readers out there - I barely make it past chapter 3. Why? Because somewhere after this point a filler chapter comes up... and well, let's just say the two of us aren't the greatest friends. But because this story is one of those family-ish stories, I have come up with the solution of time gaps! I already warned you the last chapter, but I thought I should bring it up again. Especially since it's been a while since I've updated. So sometime coming up there will be a time gap. Most likely chapter 4. So that means, this is probably the last chapter of Annabeth's 1st pregnancy. Then it'll be the birth of... I'm not telling you her first name. Yes it's a girl, why? Because Percy basically always looses to Annabeth when it comes to things that require brain power. And guessing the gender of your child falls into that category.  
Anyways, I thought I'd be generous and tell you what the middle name will be - Sofia. Yup, I fell in love with that name and thought it'd be perfect for her. Unfortunately I fell in love with another name that will be the first name of little Annabeth jr. That's all I'm giving away. Though I'm positive you guys will love how they come up with it. Oh and another thing you guys need to know about me, is that I HATE surprises. So that's why I'm telling all of you this. Because I can't hold it in for long... and so that's also a hint that if I ever do a cliffhanger it will be either out of a) - pure evil or b) - sheer bordom. Usually a combination of the two. Alright, enough of me babbling. Here's the story!**

*****Disclaimer: Yeah, Right!**

**

* * *

**

I don't think I've ever been so excited for school to start, then when I got my acceptance call. That's right folks, I, Percy Jackson - ADHD Dyslexic demigod extrordinaire is now the World History teacher at North Rosewood High.

I mean, here I was just relaxing on my couch (which was very rare by the way), when all of a sudden the phone rings. At first I just ignored it, thinking Annabeth would pick it up. Then I realized that she was yelling at me, to of course answer the phone. So after some mumbling about how pregnant women are so lazy, I answered it.

I was pretty shocked to be honest. I mean, it's obvious that there were lots of other more qualified teachers who could do it. But apparently not.  
Well, there was one but he turned out to be some kind of pedophile so it didn't really work out. And no one else really cares about history.

Either way I got the job, and now I'm truly the happiest man alive. Ok, maybe that's a bit extreme. Once little Percy Jr. pops out, then I'll be the happiest man alive. I just have to survive 4 more months.

Anyways, onto the first day.

North Rosewood High School, was conveniently located only 3 blocks away from my mom's apartment. Home of the Braves, whose basketball team is number 3 in the state of New York. Plus it's got a mini 'Pizza Hut' in the cafeteria, which automatically makes this the best school ever.

But pizza and basketball aside, my palms still got sweaty as I walked up those steps on the first day of the second semester. I could sense the students staring at me as I walked down the hallway to my new classroom. Of course most of them looked like geeks, considering they were the only ones who ever came to school an hour early.

My classroom was located on the second floor, in the 'Social Studies' wing. Fancy huh? It was pretty average sized, though the teacher's office could've been a little bit bigger. The administration had allowed me to come in a week before to 'set up' but there really wasn't much to do. I just put up some posters and a globe, and it seemed good to go.

I would be mostly teaching sophomores, thankfully, but there were a couple slacker juniors and seniors scattered about, as well as some overachieving freshmen. The first four classes were regular world history classes, 5th period was planning/lunch, 6th was remedial (sure not looking forward to that) and I ended the day with AP. All in all, it didn't seem so bad.

Annabeth suggested that I start a Greek club, in order to look out for more half-bloods, but considering that they already had French, Spanish, German and Japanese, I wasn't too sure anybody would be interested.

So, back to school.

The regular world history classes were pretty much normal, the kids didn't really cause a problem and seemed to like me. Sixth period was pretty rough, considering most of the kids there had been held back a couple years. But after I got them to shut up, they weren't that bad. Stupid, but pretty much well behaved.

Now AP was interesting. It was my smallest class, about 13 students in all and yet it was my favorite. I guess it's sort of unethical for teachers to have a favorite class and all, but these kids really cared about history. That and the majority of them held the qualities of a demigod. Now, I know I seem to be jumping ahead of myself, but hey - this is the main reason I applied for the job in the first place.

Anyways, here's how it went.

"So...hi. I'm Percy. Um, I mean Mr. Jackson. I'm sort of your new teacher...yeah." I introduced.

"Well that wasn't obvious." A big tough looking kid said from the back row. Three guesses on who that punk's dad is.

"Oh lay off it Mark, it's his first day... So are you gonna make us introduce ourselves?" The athletic blonde kid said

"Uh. I guess." Smooth Jackson, real smooth.

"Well, I'm Eric Compton, president of the sophomore class here at North Rosewood High. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Jackson." See, an obvious Athena kid. Who else introduces their selves like that? The other kids were more normal. Sort of.

"I'm Calvin. Don't you think you're a little young to be a teacher?" Ok, so this kid was kinda annoying but what else do you expect from freshmen?

"Aren't you a little young to be in an AP World History class?" So maybe that's not a very teacher-ly like thing to say, but I couldn't help it. Really.

"Touche."

"Well I'd rather have a hot young teacher than that old hag we used to have. Ugh, she was like, soooo boring." Awkward. "I'm Jenna Simpson, Mr. Jackson. And might I say, it's like, a pleasure to have you as our new teacher." She fluttered her heavily mascaraed eyelashes at me before returning to her compact mirror.

"Seriously Jen, could you be more desperate?" the dark haired girl said. "I'm Juliet, but I prefer Julie. Ignore the bimbo, she's still hung up on how Eric didn't ask her to homecoming." Jen stuck her tongue out.

"Um, ok. And I'm guessing you're her brother?" I said to the other dark haired kid, who was messing with a guitar. "Actually, I'm her twin." He said. "Christian?" I asked, looking at the attendance roll. He shook his head. "Nah bro, just Chris." Great, a hippie. The other six didn't really have demigod attributes, they were just a whole bunch of losers.

"Alright then, before I begin I would like to know where you guys are in history, since your last teacher."

Calvin opened his mouth first, "Isn't the teacher supposed to know that?" This kid really was annoying. "Yeah, well sometimes teachers go off the book or something." I answered, lamely.

"Calvin, shut up. We're suppose to start learning Greek Mythology this quarter." Eric said. So Athena kids can be useful. I nodded, glad that I got to start with my best subject.

"Great, now what do you guys know about Greek Mythology?"

And that's how the rest of the class went, a basic review, some smartass comments from Calvin and Mark, Chris playing his guitar (is that even allowed?) and Eric answering all the questions. Yet somehow, I still arrived home exhausted.

"Percy is that you?" I heard Annabeth call out. No, it's the boogey man.

"Yeah!" I yelled, kicking off my shoes before lying on the couch.

"Good, I need you to do the dishes." I groaned

"I just got home from work!"

"And I'm pregnant! So get your lazy butt off the couch and do the dishes!"

Being the son of the Sea God, dishes aren't that hard to do, it's just annoying how she always expects me to do it. A please every once in a while would be nice.

I did them anyway, mumbling about how men have feelings too, when the doorbell rang. "Percy can you get that?" Annabeth yelled from _my_ couch, where she was just watching the History channel. "Sure."

When I opened the door, I was ambushed by no one other than Aphrodite and her mountain of shopping bags. "What the heck are you doing here?" I asked, as she dumped her bags on me. Now usually, if I would've said that to any other god they probably would've blasted me into bits. But since Aphrodite has this weird obsession with me, she let's it slide.

"Why for the baby shower of course! I came early, to set up!" She kissed me on both cheeks, before moving in on Annabeth.

Baby shower?

"How come I didn't hear about this?" I yelled at Annabeth, who sure enough was already dressed up. She rolled her eyes at me as I struggled with the bags. "I told you last week at dinner, but it's obvious how much you were actually listening to me."

...

Oh yeah, now I remember.

We were sitting around the table, when my mom brought up the subject. I was too busy talking to Paul about how badly the Knicks beat the Lakers last night.

....

"Oh, ok. So what do I do?" Aphrodite giggled (yes giggled) and said something about how 'adorable' I was. "Why don't you invite the guys over and stay in our room?" Annabeth suggested, and I figured that it wasn't such a bad idea.

I went into the bathroom, and IM'd Grover first.

"Oh, Percy it's you! Thank the gods!" Grover said when he saw me in the mist. I noticed that he had baby food all over his face. "Hey G-Man, how does a guys night sound?" I said, and Grover looked like he could kiss me.

"Oh that'd be perfect! Arby's been having diarrhea and Juniper has to go to Annabeth's baby shower. You don't mind if I bring Arby, do you?" I shrugged, and he took that as a yes.

"So I'll see you later tonight then! And bring Nico with you!" He wanted to say something else, but Arby started crying so he had to go.

When I left the bathroom, I noticed that there were already guests here.

"Oh hey Percy!" Katy said, while carrying Laurel, her newly born girl. "Hey Kat, how's Will?" I asked, but the door bell cut her off.

"PERCY CAN YOU GET THAT?!" Annabeth yelled from who knows where.

I answered it.

Thankfully, it was Grover and Nico, with little Arby in his arms.

"Oh great, you're here!"

I rushed them into my bedroom, dumping Arby in the play pen Katy had set up for Laurie.

"You didn't say we'd be in your room." Grover said, as I got out our stash of 'beer'.

Well, technically it's root beer, but we call it that to sound manlier.

I mean we've tried the real thing before, but it tasted really bad. That and the hangover was killer.

"Yeah, well it's this or talk about 'the latest spring fashion'."

"But where are we supposed to sit?" Nico whined.

"Uh, we have a bed." I mentioned, while turning on ESPN. "Yeah, but you and Annabeth like, do it, on there."

Good point.

"Then sit on the floor, but I'm going to sit on my comfy T_empur-Pedic_ matress." I kicked off my shoes, before jumping onto the bed.

Hey, it's a nice bed! Like Hades I was going to get it dirty.

Grover and Nico figured that the bed was a lot better than hardwood floor, and soon joined me.

"So, whose playing tonight?" Grover asked, trying to get into the game.

Grover's never really been a sportsy kinda guy, but at least he tries. "The Magic versus the Nets." Nico answered, then hopped off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked, as he started to look around. "Oh, just gonna do some exploring." He opened the dresser that Annabeth and I shared.

"Whoa, what is this?" He held up a blue silky thong. "Dude, why are you looking through my wife's underwear?" I said, trying to act cool but my face was bright red.

The thing is, that I didn't even knew she wore thongs.

"How can she wear this? It's like giving yourself a wedgie or something." He flinged it towards me like a sling shot, and grabbed another one. This one was black, with lace trimming.

"Oh, I like this one. Very sexy." Nico grinned, as he dug through Annabeth's lingerie.

I ignored him, and continued watching the game. Grover however, was staring intensely at the thong that landed on my bed, probably imagining Juniper in one.

"Hey guys, check this out!"

I turned my head towards Nico, and almost choked on my root beer.

He had put on Annabeth's bra on top of his shirt. But it wasn't just any bra - it was the same one that she wore back when little Percy JR. was conceived.

Crimson red, with a little white bow where the cleavage was supposed to be.

It was my favorite.

I would've yelled at him, but since he put on the black thong on top of his shorts it looked pretty hilarious.

"Dude, if Annabeth ever sees you in this she's not only going to kill you, but she'll take me down too." I hopped off the bed, and closed my drawers shut before he could start exploring _my_ side of the dresser.

He really didn't need to see my Spongebob SquarePants boxers.

"You know what? Nico why don't you shadow travel into the kitchen and sneak us some food. I left the lights off." I said, attempting to change the subject.

He shrugged, and disappeared into the dark corner of our room.

The Nets scored three baskets, and a penalty by the time Nico returned.

"Man, what took you so long?" I complained, as I looked at our jack pot. "Dude Percy, you have no idea what I saw in there." Nico had this weird look on his face. Like a mix between utter amazement and horror.

Grover and I huddled towards him, eager for more info.

Oh gods, I sound like some gossiping school girl.

"You will never believe whose here?" We gave him a look that basically said 'keep going or we'll hurt you'.

"MALCOM!" The way he said it, was as if it were the most horrible thing in the world.

"Annabeth's brother? What about him?"

"HE'S GAY!"

I was so surprised that I fell off the bed, hitting my head in the process.

"You're kidding! He never acted like it back in camp!" Grover said, as he helped me up.

Nico shook his head, "He was painting his nails and talking about how 'fabulosly charming' his new boyfriend is. Tell me that, that's not gay."

I shuddered, trying to get the mental images out of my head then reached over to where the food was.

"What the heck is this?"

The plates he brought back were filled with little triangular sandwiches, mini quiches, and a whole bunch of other crap that Annabeth considered a 'delicacy'.

"I dunno. I just grabbed whatever was on the counter." Nico mumbled, his face stuffed with cream puffs.

"Why didn't you look in the fridge! Paul has a whole bucket of chicken wings in there from last night." I sighed, as I grabbed one of the sandwiches. It was filled with what looked like mashed deviled eggs.

"There's no way I'm going back in there! The room is covered in frills and pink flowers! It's a nightmare, man!"

I groaned, thinking about the huge mess I'll probably be forced to clean up when it was over. And what's with the pink? Don't they know that we're having a boy?

I slumped back into my bed, taking a swig from my root beer.

--

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was a long update. Well, this is a longer chapter so hopefully it makes up for that unacceptable procrastination. But on my behalf, I wanted to wait for the 5th book to come out before I continued. So you guys know what to do now! And remember, flames can start next chapter!**

**Fly on,**

**purplewings721**


	4. I Actually Achieve Something In Life

**A/N: CHAPTER FOUR IS NOW HERE!!! Which means that ????? SOFIA JACKSON is too! Yay! Oh, and flames are now accepted from this chapter and on. But NICE COMMENTS are even better!**

**:)**

*****Disclaimer: No. :(**

* * *

_Four Months Later_

I sat on my desk, as I glanced at the clock for probably the umpteenth time. I was anxiously waiting for detention to start (and end) so I could rush over to the hospital. You see, Annabeth had gone into labor right when I was leaving for work. At first I was just going to call in a sub and stay with Annabeth the whole day, but considering how I had already spent my limit of 'days off' on other not so important things, I ended up having to go to work. Thankfully mom was able to stay with Annabeth at the hospital, where they've been all day.

I heard the door opened and my first two victims - I mean students, entered the classroom. It turned out to be Julie and Jen from my AP class. Yeah, wasn't expecting that.

"What the heck are you two doing here?" I blurted out. Now I know a normal teacher would've just told them to shut up and start writing lines or something, but I was curious.

"Oh like, thank God you're giving our detention!" Jen said, as she grabbed a desk and pushed it so that it was right in front of my desk.

Julie was the one who answered my question.

"Well you see, Jen's boyfriend Dave - I think he's in your remedial class- was caught sucking the face off of Tiffany Smith, that whore on the cheerleading squad. Which was really disgusting, because it was in the middle of lunch so you could see her Caesar salad getting mixed with his gum."

Wow, she's pretty graphic.

"And then Jen started crying, so I went over to Dave and kneed him in the balls."

"Wait, you guys are friends?" I interrupted.

They both gave me a look that simply said 'Like, duh'.

"So, then Tiffany started cussing me out and I punched her in the face. But that fag teacher Mrs. Quinlin saw me and gave me detention."

I nodded, not really caring what she called Mrs. Quinlin. I never liked her either.

"But why is Jen here?" I asked. Jen stopped brushing her hair to answer.

"Oh well, it would be like so unfair for Julie to go alone. So I just called Mrs. Q an a-hole and now I'm here!" She said happily.

I opened my mouth to warn her about her language, but more students started entering the classroom. "Sweet, you're in charge." Chris said, as he came in with both Mark and Calvin behind him. They grabbed their desks to form a semi-circle around mine.

"So what're you in for?" I figured that it was only fair to listen to all of their stories.

Chris answered first. "Dude, did you know that it's against school rules to hold a concert in the gym during free period?"

"Really?" I asked. Hey, it's not as if I actually read the school manual.

He nodded. "Yeah, some crap about causing a disturbance. They took my guitar away too. Totally narrow, man." He shook his head, and slumped in a desk.

I just nodded, realizing why his guitar wasn't with him. I turned to Calvin, not bothering to ask Mark what his reason was. This was probably part of his schedule or something.

"I got caught stealing from the vending machines." Calvin said. He started rummaging through his backpack, and pulled out a mountain of potato chips and M&M's.

"How'd you do that?" I asked, grabbing a bag of Cheetos for myself.

His eyes lit up, and he eagerly answered, "Oh it's easy! You just take a coat hanger-"

"Good afternoon students." Mr. Ford, the school dean, came walking into the classroom. I jumped off my desk, and cleared my throat. "Oh hey Robert." I shook his hand, throwing the Cheetos under my desk. "Percy, where may I ask did all this junk food come from? In case you forgot, this is detention." He looked at the candy disapprovingly.

"Um well... Uh... You see, I was just telling Mr. Green to... er, put them away." I gave Calvin a look, and he quickly stuffed the food back in his bag.

"Yes well, I came to tell you that your wife is on line 3." He left after that, closing the door behind him.

I ran to the phone on my desk.

"Annabeth?" I asked carefully into the phone.

"WHERE IN HADES ARE YOU?!?!" She yelled, and I almost dropped the phone. I saw my class scoot in closer to listen. Nosy brats.

"Uh, sorry but they put me in charge of detention for today. How's the baby?" I asked nervously.

She was screaming so loud, that I didn't even have to put it to my ear to listen.

"Your wife's having a baby, and you're still here?" Julie asked. I ignored her, and payed attention to Annabeth instead.

"ABOUT TO-" A scream of pain cut her off. "Annabeth?" I asked nervously. "JUST GET OVER HERE!" She yelled.

The line went dead.

I looked at my class, and knew I only had about five minutes to get to the hospital.

"Field trip, anyone?" I asked, as I grabbed my bag and keys from my desk, I passed a stack of Post-it notes to Julie. "What's this for?" She asked.

"Name tags. Now hurry up."

We were rushing down the hallway, as each student tried to scribble their names down. I noticed Jen decorated hers with multi-colored hearts and flowers.

How she managed to that while running in heels, I'll never know.

We made it all the way to the front door, until we ran into no one other than Eric. "Whoa, where's the fire?" He asked, as I pushed past him.

"Mr. J's wife is having a baby!" Chris answered for me.

"Seriously? This isn't like some April Fools prank you're pulling, right?"

It's April Fools day?

"Um, definitely not. So you coming or not?" I asked, figuring it was only fair. "You kidding? This beats soccer practice any day!"

I told Julie to pass him a 'name tag', as we ran towards the staff parking lot.

I started looking for my keys, while my class tried to catch their breath. "Dude... you have.... a mini van?" Mark panted, as he stared at the 'Best Mom Ever' bumper sticker. Stupid punk is bent over gasping for air, and still has the energy to make fun of me.

"Just get in!" I told them, as I started the engine. Beethoven's 5th Symphony started blaring through the speakers, causing a loud protest to erupt from my students. "Ugh, what is this crap?" Chris yelled, covering his ears. He went to reach over to change the station, but I pushed him back. "Dude, put your seat belt on!" I told him, while _I_ changed the station to something more suitable.

Once everyone had settled down, Eric asked possibly the most obvious question ever.

"So your going to be a dad huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." I answered. I was too busy trying not to run over the Girl Scouts crossing the street, as I ran a red light.

"Do we get to see her when she's born?" Julie asked, looking at the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch I left in the car this morning. "Uh sure, but my family's gonna be there so you might have to wait a bit."

I felt the car go over something.

"Dude you ran over a squirrel!" Calvin said, as he stuck his head out of the window for a better view. Apparently, road kill amazes him. "Whoa, look at all of the blood gushing out of it's head!" I noticed Jen turn a shade of green.

"Like, ew."

I ignored them, since we were pulling up to the hospital. "Ok, you guys go on in and say you're with Percy Jackson, while I park. They should know my name by now." They all nodded, and hopped out of the car.

By the time I got to the waiting room, I noticed that my class has made themselves comfortable.

Calvin was busy trying to break into another snack machine, and Julie was reading magazines while Jen fixed her make-up for the millionth time.

I looked around for the rest of the guys, before spotting Chris trying to chat up one of the nurses. Eric was also talking to the nurses, but I think he was actually interested in their work. Mark was just sitting slumped over on his seat, cracking his knuckles.

"Good you guys actually listened." I said, more to myself than to them.

I heard Annabeth scream some profanities that I probably shouldn't repeat. "I guess that's my cue to go." They ignored me, except for Julie who wished me good luck, but kept her eyes on the magazine.

Now here's something you need to know before entering the delivery room.

For starters - it's loud.

Very loud.

You have your wife yelling at all the nurses, the nurses trying to calm her down, computers beeping and then there's the TV that was on the Women's channel, playing some sappy pop music.

But me, being the supportive husband that I am, went up to her right away and took her hand, giving my mom's hand a break. She mouthed a silent thank you, before leaving to go to the bathroom.

"Hey Annabeth." I said nervously, not really sure how she was going to react. She took one look at me, before bursting into tears.

Whoa, definitely wasn't expecting _that_.

"I thought you weren't going to make it!" She sobbed loudly, and I awkwardly patted her hand. Now yelling Annabeth I can deal with, but this- well, it's not exactly my area of expertise. "Uh, don't worry. I'm here now." I said softly. Well, technically I said it about three times louder than what is considered "soft", but it's the intention that counts, right?

"What happened with detention?" She asked, once she was able to control herself. "Oh about that. I sort of had to bring them with me. They're in the waiting room." She just gave me a look that clearly said how much of a Seaweed Brain I was.

Then she started to scream, making my hand turn blue in the process. Thankfully since I was "invincible" it didn't hurt as much. The nurses immediately rushed over to her, and started to check her... girl part. "This is good Annabeth, you're already 7 centimeters apart. It should be just another hour until the baby is born." The head nurse said, once she resurfaced.

"Did you hear that Percy? We're going to be parents in just an hour!" She started to tear up, but I also think the pain had something to do with it.

Somehow that thought sort of scared me. "That's great." I said, though it came out as more of a squeak. My mom returned, and I took that opportunity to go check on my class.

They were still in the same position when I had left them, except Calvin who was stuffing his face with the stolen food.

"How's your wife?" Julie asked, putting down a magazine. "Uh, she's good. It'll be another hour until the baby comes out. Have you guys called your parents to tell them where you are? Detention is probably over by now." I grabbed a Coke from Calvin's stash as I checked my watch.

"Yeah, Eric made us do that as soon as we came inside. They said we can come home whenever we feel like, so we'll just wait for the baby to be born." I looked at them skeptically, "All of your parents said that?"

They nodded simultaneously.

"Ok then, so why don't you guys do some homework while you wait." I suggested trying to be more teacherly. They just ignored me and went back to what they were doing.

So much for that.

I then heard Annabeth yelling my name, and cursing in Ancient Greek.

"I'll check up on you guys later." I said, and ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as I saw Annabeth's face turn all red and sweaty. The nurses were rushing around, looking busy.

"The baby is coming out!" My mom said anxiously. "But they said it wouldn't be until another hour!" I said nervously, as Annabeth started to scream some more.

"Well apparently the baby has a different idea!" Annabeth said through gritted teeth. "You're at 10 centimeters Annabeth, we're going to need you to start pushing." Annabeth did what the doctor said, and I felt myself start to hyperventilate.

The nurses then made Annabeth do these weird breathing exercises. Something like 'Hee-hee-hoo'. It had a sort of 'We Will Rock You' beat to it.

Now under any other circumstances, I would've started laughing. But considering how this was _my_ wife and kid, and that so many things could go wrong, I was pretty scared.

"I can see the head! Keep pushing Annabeth, you're doing great!" Said the doctor, who thankfully, was a girl.

My mom left the room so she could call Paul from a pay phone, since cell phones tend to be a monster magnet. And that was something we _really_ didn't need at the moment.

"Ok Annabeth, we just need one more push." The doctor said, and I felt my hands turn sweaty. Which had absolutely nothing to do with the death grip Annabeth had on them.

Then I heard the cry.

It wasn't the normal little 'Heh-heh' new born cry. This was some serious 'scream your heart out' kind of cry.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, on your new baby girl."

Huh?

Thankfully, Annabeth was too emotional to start rubbing it in my face. That and there was a waterfall coming out of her. The doctor explained that that was the placenta coming out, and it was totally normal.

"Percy would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked, while handing me a pair of scissors.

Cut the what?

"Just snip right there." She said, pointing to this tube looking thing that was sticking out of the baby's stomach. I closed my eyes as I did it, and hoped that I wouldn't miss.

I didn't.

The nurses immediately took my baby and rushed off to some room where they'll clean all the blood and guts off it. But before I knew it, they were back and placed a bundle of pink blankets into Annabeth's arms.

It was then, when I realized I was a dad.

"Oh my gods, she's beautiful." Annabeth whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She moved her arms so that I could be able to see her better, and I had to admit that we made a pretty good looking kid.

"Yeah. She is." I said, as Annabeth passed her to me. Her eyes were wide open, which at first I thought was a defect, but then I figured that she probably was just really smart. They were also the exact same shade of grey as Annabeth's.

"So, have the two of you agreed on a name yet?" A nurse asked, somewhat impatiently. I looked at Annabeth, who had this embarrassed look on her face. "Um, no we haven't. Do you mind giving us a few minutes?" Annabeth said, and the nurse left. The two of us just stared at our kid, until my class came bursting in.

"Did it come out yet?!" Calvin asked, ignoring the nurse's cries of protest. I nodded, as my class made a circle around the three of us. Annabeth gave me a look, but let the kids see her anyway. "Aw, she's so cute!" Julie and Jen cooed simultaneously. "What's her name?"

"Um, that's what we were just discussing. Do you have any ideas?" I figured I'd let them have an input. Calvin piped up first. "I like Tracy!" For some reason, my class started laughing at this. "That's only 'cuz you have a crush on Tracy Smith from Wood-shop, idiot." Mark said.

"Ok, so not Tracy. Anything else?" I looked at my class expectantly. "How about Rachel?" Jen asked.

"No." Annabeth said firmly, with this crazed look in her eyes. "But why not? It's a pretty name!" Calvin insisted, as the rest of my class agreed with him. I coughed awkwardly, as Annabeth continued to glare at them. Thankfully, Eric changed the subject. "How about you name her after someone, like a relative or something?"

That actually wasn't a bad idea.

"I guess, it's just that we sort of agreed not to name them after our parents." I said, because there was no way in Hades that my kid was going to be named _Athena. _"Do you guys have a close cousin or something?" Julie offered, and I started to go through the list of campers at Camp Half-Blood. Hey, technically we are somewhat related.

"How about Thalia?" Annabeth asked. "Er, no offense or anything Mr. and Mrs. J, but that's not exactly the prettiest name." Chris said, and I agreed. I was just too scared to admit it to Annabeth.

"How about her last name? Isn't it like Faith or something?" I asked, which was a lot prettier than Thalia.

"It's Grace, Percy. But-"

"Yeah, Grace! That's a good name!" My class agreed, except for Jen, who was still hung up on the name Rachel. "So Grace Sofia Jackson, it is." I said to the nurses, who went to go make it "official".

"Percy, I'm not sure we should name her Grace." Annabeth interrupted. I looked at her as if she grew two heads. "What?! Come on, it's a good name! And it's meaningful too." I said, while Annabeth just shook her head. She was going to say something more, when my mom and Paul arrived, with Lennie in his arms.

"Oh Percy sweetie, she's beautiful!" Mom said, as she took the baby from Annabeth's arms. Paul patted me on the back. "Congratulations you two. By the way, Katie is on her way with Thalia." He told us. "Did Nico or Grover say anything?" I asked, and he shrugged. "Last I heard, Grover was going to come over as soon as he and Juniper were done with Arby's check-up. I'm not too sure what Nico's up to though." I nodded, and then turned to my class.

"Guys, this is my mom and step-dad Paul. Mom, this is my AP class... Well, half of them at least." I introduced, realizing they didn't know each other. I felt someone tug on my sleeve, and looked down.

It was Lennie staring at me expectantly. Lennie was only three, but she still hasn't uttered a word. Well at least not to me. She's possibly one of the most intimidating toddlers I've ever met.

"Oh and this is my little sister Lennie." I said, taking her into my arms. She started pointing to Grace, and making large gestures with her arms. "Yes Lennie, that's your new... um, niece." I said somewhat awkwardly. I always found it weird how toddlers could be aunts or uncles.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" I heard someone ask, and looked up to see Nico come in behind Katie and Thalia. He had a giant stuffed teddy bear in his arms, while the other hand was holding a bunch of blue and pink balloons. Thalia still looked the same as ever, though she grew her hair out, but still in the same punk fashion. Katie had her auburn hair pulled back, and was still wearing her maternity jeans. Yeah, she hasn't lost the baby fat yet.

"She's a girl." Jen answered, batting her eyelashes at Nico. He turned to her and smirked, "Well hello. And who might you be?" I rolled my eyes at the two of them, and put the gifts on a spare chair.

"Aw geez Nico, can't you keep it in your pants for a minute!" Annabeth cried, when she saw the two. "I'm a teenager - I have raging hormones." He said, turning his attention back to Jen. "And she happens to be one of Percy's students, which is just gross." She argued back. Even after just giving birth, she can still manage to boss everyone around.

Gods, I loved her.

"Wow Percy, you actually managed to achieve something in life." Thalia on the other hand, not so much. "Geez thanks, nice to see you too." I muttered, handing Lennie back to Paul.

"So what's her name?" Katie asked, playing with Grace's hand. "Grace Sofia Jackson... and I'm Chris Williams." Chris said, as he started to look Thalia up. "Grace?" Thalia asked, her eyebrows raised, completely ignoring Chris' advances.

"Well yeah. I mean we sort of wanted to name her after someone, and we chose you." I said smiling, which was returned with a glare.

"I hate my last name." She said bluntly.

Oh.

So _that's_ what Annabeth was trying to tell me.

"Um we could just call her Gracie or something. Besides, it's the thought that counts right?" I said considering I couldn't really change it now, being legal and everything. She just rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah sure. So what's with all the little kids in here?" She asked, actually noticing my class for the first time.

"Who are you calling little?" Calvin said, puffing out his chest. I wasn't sure if this was to look older, or to impress Thalia. Either way, she just smiled at them in that immortal way of hers.

"Oh this is my AP class. I was watching them for detention, when Annabeth called, and sort of brought them with me. Guys, these are my cousins Thalia and Nico. And that's Katie - she's my wife's best friend." I introduced, and they just looked at her skeptically. Well besides Chris, who was on the verge of drooling. I decided to pull him aside and have a little talk.

"Um Chris, I know you're a raging hormonal teenager and all, but word of advice - don't try and hit on Thalia. Really, it'd just lead to humiliation." I warned, once we were out of the delivery room.

He looked slightly taken aback. "No offense Mr. J, but I really didn't peg you for the 'over-protective' kind." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes, "Trust me I'm not. It's just that, well, Thalia's not really interested in guys." I explained.

"She's a lesbo?" He asked, taking a glance back at her.

"Er no. It's worse."

"What's worse than a lesbian?"

"She's a feminist." I said, and I saw him shudder. "So she isn't attracted to girls, but she thinks guys are the scum of the earth?" Chris asked, trying to grasp the information.

"Yeah pretty much. Girl power, ya know? So I just thought I'd save you the embarrassment." I said, and dragged him back into the room. Annabeth looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Though that's probably because Grover and Juniper walked in at that moment, little Arby in her arms.

"Oh Percy, Annabeth she's wonderful!" Juniper said, going for a closer look. Grover came over to me and patted me on the back. "Congrats Percy! Welcome to the Dad club." He said smiling. "Thanks G-Man. How's Arby's cold doing?" I asked, though I was more concern of him drooling over Gracie than him, himself.

Grover sighed, "It's getting better. Thankfully the diarrhea stopped, but now he's been hiccuping like crazy." I laughed, and Nico came over to where we were standing. "I believe you owe me 5 drachmas." He said, holding his hand out to Grover.

"For what?"

"The bet, remember? It's a girl, so that means I win!" Nico explained, smirking.

"You guys bet on what the gender of my child was going to be?" I asked incredulously.

"Um yeah pretty much."

I faked a glare at him. "Well thanks Grover, for at least supporting me on the whole it's gonna be a guy thing." I said, while Grover grudgingly pulled out some golden coins.

"Now I just gotta collect from Travis and Connor. They thought you were gonna have twins." He said smirking, before turning his attention over to Jen.

Which reminded me...

"Hey, shouldn't you guys be heading home now? It's pretty late." I said to my class. Calvin answered first, "Oh yeah! I just got off the phone with my mom. She says she'll give us all a lift home. She'll be here in half an hour." I didn't even notice he left. My class groaned, but got their things ready.

"Mr. Jackson?" I looked to see a nurse calling my name. She looked irritated, probably because we were way over the limit of guests in the room. "Um yeah." I said, moving my way through the crowd.

"There's a man by the name of Hermes here to see you. He says he's your cousin." She told me, and gave her the ok to let him in. A few seconds later, and the God of Messengers was standing in the delivery room.

"I've got a delivery for you." He said, while grabbing a small package out of his mail carrier. "Sign here, please." I quickly scribbled my signature before taking the package from his hand.

"Your father sends his regards, and apologies for not being able to make it. There was an accident in the uh, factory." Hermes explained, while making his way towards Annabeth. "So this is the precious bundle of joy, huh?" He asked, taking Grace into his arms. "Yeah, that's Gracie for you." I said, opening the blue envelope that was attatched to the package.

At first I thought it was from my dad, but it turned out to be a hand-drawn card from Tyson. It had three stick figures holding hands with hearts scribbled here and there. A thought bubble surrounded them, connecting to a drawing that I figured could only be Tyson.

I smiled to myself as I put the card on a table, while I opened the package.

Inside was a silver chain with a trident hanging off of it, that looked to be made out of a combination of pearls and crushed sea shells. It was most likely for Grace, considering the girlyness of it. I mumbled a quick prayer of thanks to my dad, before showing the necklace to Annabeth.

"Oh gods, it's perfect." She said in awe, as she placed it around Grace's tiny neck. Grace gave out a small giggle, which probably meant that she liked it.

I noticed Hermes had closed his eyes, and was humming something that sounded like an Ancient Greek lullaby to Grace. I looked at Annabeth with my eyebrows raised, and she just mouthed one word.

_Blessing_.

For some reason, that didn't reassure me, but none the less I figured it'd be bad luck to reject a blessing from a god. He finished muttering, and opened his eyes. "Ah, I like this one. She's going to be quite an adventure for you two." He said smiling, before passing her back to Annabeth. I wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but he started to speak before I could say anything.

"Well, I'd better be going. Lots of messages to deliver, people to get back to. I'll see you two, er three sorry, later." He said with a little smirk. "Yeah, I think we should get going too. Juniper can't be far from her tree- er the kitchen for too long. Left the stove on." Grover said, while looking at the kids nervously. I just smiled, and said I'd call him later.

"So Calvin, do you think your mom's here yet?" I asked him, once I saw that my class was all ready. He shrugged, "I think so. It's been a while since I called her, so I'm guessing she's probably here by now." I nodded, and told Annabeth that I'd be right back.

"Your cousins have weird names." Julie said, as we walked down the hallway. "Um yeah, we're Greek." I said, not being able to think of any other good explanation. "Really? That's cool. According to my mom so am I, but on our dad's side." She said, picking something off her sleeve. "Don't you think it's kinda weird that your cousin is also your mail man?" Calvin asked, once we were in the elevator.

"I've never really thought about it that way." I told them, as we listened to the Potential Break-Up Song by Aly and AJ. What is it with all the weird elevator music?

The doors opened, and we stepped out onto the lobby. All the nurses were sighing in relief, when they saw me leave with my class. I was about to walk out of the front doors, when I saw something that made me stop dead.

"Um Mr. Jackson, why is your cousin hugging my mom?" Calvin asked, staring at the two. Calvin's mom was a short, thin blonde lady about 30 or so years old, and completely oblivious to the fact that her son had just caught her red-handed.

Oh Hades, this is just great.

"Not sure... why don't you ask her?" I suggested awkwardly.

"Mom?" He called out, cautiously.

Hermes and his mom immediately stepped away from each other, and looked at us surprised.

"Oh Calvin sweetie, I see you're all ready." She said, blushing fiercely. "How do you know Mr. Jackson's cousin?" He asked, trying hard not to blush as well. "Well, um... you see, it's just that well-" She looked at Hermes for help. "Allison, I think you should tell him." He said softly. She nodded, swallowing hard before answering.

"Calvin, Hermes is your father."

....

Insert awkward silence here.

...

"Whoa. Talk about a plot twist." Chris muttered, before getting a good elbow in the ribs by Julie. I looked at Calvin, who was staring at the two as if they were complete strangers.

"What?" He finally choked out. "I thought you said he was dead!" His voice broke at the end.

"Um, I think we should talk about this somewhere else." Hermes said, glancing at the nosy nurses trying to eavesdrop. Calvin didn't say anything as his mom dragged him out to their car.

....

"Well, there goes our ride." Chris said, earning a slap from his twin. "Honestly Chris, you're so insensitive! Poor Calvin, he must be feeling so confused right now." Julie said sympathetically. I rolled my eyes at the two, but it still felt like there was a huge knot in my stomach. Somehow, I knew that I wouldn't be hearing the end of this anytime soon.

"So uh, how are the rest of you getting home?" I asked, considering that Chris was right. "Oh don't worry about us Mr. Jackson! Chris and I will just walk home." Julie said, as she started to leave. "Are you sure that's safe? I mean I could call a cab for you." I said, not really feeling comfortable sending three half-bloods (I was pretty positive they were demigods at this point, especially considering the whole Calvin/Hermes thing) home all by themselves.

"Yeah Jules, I'm with Mr. Jackson. I don't mind sharing a cab with you guys." Eric offered, but Julie just shook her head. "N-no. That's ok! Besides Mr. Jackson, you should be with your wife." She said, blushing. Before either of us could say anything else, she and Chris left - Mark following behind them.

"So do you two want me to call a cab for you guys?" I asked Jen and Eric, and they shrugged. "No thanks Mr. Jackson, I'll just call my driver. I can give you a ride home too, Eric, if you want." Jen said, while going to a pay phone. I looked at Eric who was just staring at me. It was actually starting to creep me out. "What?" I blurted out at him.

"Oh sorry. It's just that, well... You really didn't seem surprised that your cousin was Calvin's dad, is all." He said. Of course _he_ would notice that. Thankfully Jen came back with a big smile on her face. "So I just got off the phone with my chauffeur. He said he'll pick us up at the corner of Madison and 23rd in about ten minutes." She said, while applying a fresh new coat of lipgloss.

Eric looked at me a little more (probably waiting to see if I was going to answer his question) before turning to Jen. "That's great! So we'll see you on Monday, Mr. Jackson." He said, and the two of them left.

I gave a sigh of relief, before making my way back to Annabeth's room. On the way, I saw Thalia and Katie coming towards me. "You two going then, huh?" I asked, and Katie nodded. "Yeah, I have to go pick up Laurie from my parents and Thalia has to get back to Artemis." Katie said, and I gave the two a quick goodbye hug.

When I entered the room, I noticed that the volume had significantly dropped. All that was left was Mom, Paul, Nico and Annabeth. Oh and Grace of course.

"So, your students get home ok?" Annabeth asked, her eyes closed. "Uh I think." Was all I said, but no one questioned me further. Our doctor came into the room, with a clipboard in her hands. "So I just finished your paperwork, and you two can leave any time." She said with a smile. I looked at Annabeth to see if she was ready to leave, because I sure as Hades was.

"Really? I mean, I don't have to like stay the night or anything?" Annabeth asked, sitting up. The doctor shook her head, and went to get the nurses to help Annabeth down.

"Awesome, so we get to go home now!" Nico said, and I realized that he was holding Grace. Which to be honest, I really wasn't comfortable with that. "What are you still doing here, Nico?" I asked and he feigned a hurt look. "You cut me deep Percy. Real deep." He said, pretending to wipe a tear.

"Nico is going to spend the weekend at our place, Percy." Mom said, as she got all our stuff together. "Why? I thought you were staying with the Stolls?" I asked him. He shrugged, "Travis has been bringing his dates over lately, and well... Let's just say that I don't really get much sleep over there. With all the noise and everything."

And what? A newborn baby was supposed to be any quieter?

I just rolled my eyes at him, and took my baby from his arms. The nurses had all ready came with a wheelchair, to help Annabeth get to our car. I noticed that Grace was all ready fast asleep, which I'm guessing was a good sign.

As we all piled into Paul's car, I tried not to get annoyed at the nurses who looked a little too relieved, when we left. Instead I thought about other things.

Like for example, how I had no idea how much my life was about to change. All because of this 7 pound and 3 ounces, pink little thing in my arms.

...

Oh sweet gods, what am I going to do?

* * *

**A/N: PPPHHHEEEWWWW! That has to be the longest chapter I've ever written. Like in the history of all my fanfictions... which to be honest really isn't _that_ much. But anyways, I hope you guys liked that! Especially because it's been months since my last update. But I was feeling generous, and in a PJO mood. You can thank the trailer for the new Percy Jackson movie coming out, for that. By the way - I'm still not too sure how I feel about it. Since they're changing lots of things, but I guess the fact that LOGAN FREAKING-AMAZING LERMAN is playing Percy, it should make up the hideousness of the actress they got for Annabeth. Ok so she isn't _hideous_ , but she's just not Annabeth. Overall, I'm actually pretty excited for the movie. So yeah! REVIEW BABY!!!**

**Fly on,**

**Camila (purplewings721)**

ps - wow, this chapter alone is almost the same length as the first three chapters combined. hehehehhe

**pps - LET THE FLAMES BEGIN!!! MUAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

**:)**


End file.
